the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: The Lethal Legion
Avengers: The Lethal Legion is the debut of the Lethal Legion and roleplayed debut of other characters like the Leader, Wrecker, and return of roles like Absorbing Man. It takes place (mainly) on July Fourth, 2015, during Tony's Avengers cookout in celebration of July Fourth in Manhattan, New York, and the Avengers Compound. This story is part one of two, possibly three. Background Characters Events Previously.. The Story Forming the Lethal Legion Mercenaries, criminals, thieves, and supervillains meet in a dark bar curious to what was going on, all that was known that it was a high-paying contract, as they wonder lights turn on revealing a large-headed green man, his name is Samuel Sterns better known as the Leader. The group talks with Samuel who explains their mission and their parts in the mission, they agree to help as they all have a hatred for the Avengers, or an individual member of the Avengers. July Fourth Party Tony Stark, as he is a party-person, throws a July Fourth party to celebrate and drink and to also show that the Avengers are fine after the events of Civil War. Invading the Party The Wrecker, in casual clothes as the Avengers haven't ever seen him under his outfit, arrives to the compound gates as Tony flies over getting a security ping, being in a good mood he allows the Wrecker in as he acts like a fan, he and Absorbing Man (Carl Creel who's grown some hair to disguise himself) place themself waiting for the Leader's command to start fighting the Avengers. Meanwhile, the Leader and his partners, Swordsman, Pyro, and Hangman and Batroc the Leaper and Trickshot arrive on a mountain overlooking the compound, he shows Batroc and Trickshot how to break into the basement and they parden themselves going to do so. Batroc and Trickshot are low on gear as they have to swim towards the tunnel leading into the basement of the Compound, upon getting there the Leader hacks the security allowing them into the tunnel where they have a long walk. When they pass the halfway point Leader gives Absorbing Man and Wrecker the command and battle begins. Battle of July Fourth Wrecker removes his jacket and jeans revealing his costume and he throws his mask on attacking Quicksilver with his mighty crowbar. Leader, using his psionic abilities defeats Black Panther and traps him briefly against a wall, he also begins fighting Iron Man and uses his abilities to create homing missiles that follow Iron Man. As Black Panther breaks free he is attacked by Batroc the Leaper who finished stealing from the basement and returned to help out, Trickshot battles Iron Man as he finishes up with Leader's missiles and uses a virus arrow to defeat him briefly, Absorbing Man touches Thor's hammer and turns himself into Uru Metal as that is what it is made out of. The Leader slips out to the storage facility of the Compound and easily disposes the security and guards then roams quickly looking for the Tesseract, a powerful bright blue cube able to control minds and grant super-strength and other things. It's inside Loki's Scepter and he doesn't seperate the two, and he exits the compound completely leaving his team. Absorbing Man bests a lot of the Avengers and things look bad for the Avengers, the Lethal Legion who begin doubting themselves as their leader has left still bring a lot of damage and it comes down to only Cyclops, Black Panther, and Hawkeye, Cyclops removes his shades burning Absorbing Man badly but he pushes through the pain. Return of Thor As Absorbing Man grabs Cyclops Thor lands returning bashing and defeating Carl with his mighty hammer. As Thor is considerably the most powerful Avenger as he is the son of Odin Borson and is the God of Thunder, he begins fighting and defeating the Lethal Legion while Hawkeye and Cyclops (the only other two standing) gather the Avengers and begin to bring them away. Batroc grabs a rocket launcher and aims it at Thor finding no other option, Batroc falls back as it is a very powerful weapon but Thor barely flinches and continues to charge Batroc defeating him. Thor also briefly fights Trickshot who is escaping, the bunch is rounded up and delivered to S.H.I.E.L.D for arresting. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Cyclops Stories Category:Lethal Legion stories Category:Jack o' Lantern Stories Category:Leader stories Category:Wrecker Stories Category:Absorbing Man stories Category:Swordsman Stories Category:Trickshot Stories Category:Batroc the Leaper Stories Category:War Machine Stories Category:Hangman (Roland) Stories Category:Pyro Stories